Aphrodite's Vision
by MenacingFlower
Summary: What if Aphrodite had had a vision that could have changed things for everyone, but no one wanted to listen. Set during the beginning of the second book. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story


Aphrodite bit her lip as she toyed with the idea of revenge on Zoey Redbird. She really had nothing to lose, after all she had no friends, her parents were already furious with her, she had lost her place as high-priestess-in-training, and Neferet hated her with a passion. She did, however, have everything to gain by getting rid of Zoey. Some sort of very public humiliation which would cost _her_ everything she cared about. Something dramatic, but not overly so. Oh, the possibilities.

As she sat there, thinking her mischievous thoughts, she felt it coming, one of those dreadful visions that made her sick. All of the death and suffering she saw in them made her feel terrible. Her mind began warping, swirling away, out of reality and into the nightmare she knew awaited her.

_She was at the House of Night, only it was wrong, too dark and twisted. Trees were cracked in half, the dorms filled with screaming and everything was bloody. She could see fire, off in the distance and horrible crow-like creatures flying around in the sky. They were almost human, and yet so disgustingly far from it at the same time. Somewhere in one of the buildings was an awful chanting song. Since she was detached, it was okay. She could just run away, to safety, and wait out the vision. No one could hurt her anyway. And yet, as she willed her body to move away from the chanting, her legs decided to carry her in just the opposite direction. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as she realized that maybe this wasn't her body anymore. She was someone else in this vision. But who? Her question was answered shortly when she ran by a puddle and caught a glimpse of herself. Or rather of... oh no. Zoey Redbird's dark hair flew out behind her strangely tattooed face as she glared straight ahead with a look of pure determination on her face. Nearing the building, the teacher's dorms, she did something that made her impossible to see. Down the hallway, up one flight...two...four... finally, she left the stairs, ran down another hallway, and stopped at a door. It was partially ajar, and was definitely the source of the crazy chanting. Not to mention a whole lot of screaming. The voice. She knew she recognized it. But could it be? She peeked in the door and sure enough, in the center of the room stood Neferet. Directly in front of her was a man who would have been totally hot if not for the murderously gleeful expression on his face as he slowly gouged out Neferet's eyes, cut of her fingers. And stupid Zoey. Why would she watch this? What would posses her to- oh, of course, the blood. Or her being Zoey, and the pure idiocy that went with it. Either way, none of it mattered when the hand closed on her shoulder. Zoey slowly turned to see the terrible eye of the crow-man-thing staring at her in a very bloodthirsty manner just before the razor sharp beak touched her neck gently, slicing through her neck._

Aphrodite came to with a start, and heaved the contents of her stomach into the bushes next to her. No one, not even Neferet and Zoey, deserved what she had just witnessed. As much as she hated to admit it, she had to warn them.

She hurried to Neferet's room and burst in, speaking incoherently and incredibly quickly about what she had seen, only to be met with a cold stare from the loathsome high priestess.

"What exactly did you say? I thought I just heard you say you had a vision." Neferet asked coldly.

Aphrodite nodded.

"What makes you think that I want to hear your lies? I don't have time for you and your ambitions right now, Aphrodite. It is unimportant to me since you obviously just want attention." Neferet picked up the paper's she was grading and left the room in a rush, despite Aphrodite's protests.

Well, if she wouldn't listen, maybe Zoey would.

Unfortunately, when she got to the cafeteria, only the twins, the gay loser Damien, and the country singer wannabe Stevie Ray were at the table.

"Have you guys seen Zoey?" She asked them with her usual sarcastic tone.

"Don't say shit to us you fucking hag!" Shaunee, one of the 'twins' yelled at her with a venom that said she probably wasn't over everything from the past year.

Aphrodite contemplated for a moment about ignoring that last comment and telling them anyway, but decided against it. Neferet deserved her fate because she was a cruel person in general, and Zoey did because, well, how could she be a good person with such bitchy friends?

So instead she sneered "Die dorkamese twins" and stalked off.


End file.
